


Kid, you didn’t tell us that you married the King of Mandalore

by Grettkit



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, M/M, ManDadlorian, Minor Leia Organa/Han Solo, Relationship Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grettkit/pseuds/Grettkit
Summary: Experiencing the bliss that comes with ruling Mandalore and being married to Jedi Master Luke, Din attempts to include Mandalore in the New Republic's trading initiative and must meet with representatives from the senate. The representatives are Leia and Han.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 387





	Kid, you didn’t tell us that you married the King of Mandalore

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [/tumblr post w/ prompt/](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/738705) by mandothehimbodad. 



> I don't really know anything about Mandalore or the lore surrounding it, so sorry. This is just supposed to be a cute lil oneshot. Also Leia and Han are a part of the New Republic's senate because Star Wars politics confuse me.

Despite numerous attempts to both return the Darksaber to Bo-Katan, she refused to take it without winning in combat --something neither of them wanted to risk,-- Din arose to the title of Mand’alor. The remaining Mandalorians on their home planet, for their part, welcomed him with open arms. Again, despite his protests, the people insisted Din take up residence in the castle that is admittedly much too large for a space dad, his new husband, and their jedi-in-training.   
Din opens up the castle to both fellow Mandalorians and Luke’s school. Luke, who ran away with the first good-looking man who didn’t know anything about his past while also becoming a jedi knight. Although in the beginning months Luke was often off recruiting younglings who he sensed to be force sensitive, he slowly began staying home with Din and Grogu as their home gradually grew more crowded, more boisterous.   
With Grogu and Luke both in class, Din was left to his own devices, essentially floating from meeting to meeting, compromise to compromise. As Mand’alor, his primary focus was helping along the rebuilding of Mandalore. The population had started this project without Din, something he was content to allow to continue as the new reluctant ruler, but they desired his opinion, and consent, on almost anything they do. His consent is something he is happy to give if it helps Mandalore thrive again. Of course a part of rebuilding a society involves treaties and trading with other planets and systems entirely.   
That is something completely out of Din’s comfort zone, especially following his...far from positive experiences with The New Republic.  
Oddly, Mandalore’s relationship with The New Republic and the senate was something Luke seemed overly concerned with, pushing Din towards working out a deal. Putting the issue to a vote within his own democratic system and receiving a resounding “yes,” likely a desire to finally return to the normalcy a functioning import/export economy brings.  
With his people’s approval, Din scheduled for an envoy from the Republic to visit Mandalore to negotiate with him. And by him, Din hopes Bo-Katan will take the lead because he knows nothing about economics, unless they’re anything like flying or fighting --which he assumes they aren’t. Din takes Bo-Katan along with Greef, who both agreed to move to Mandalore and assist Din with running a planet, to the hangar to meet the envoy.   
Din quickly realizes this won’t be a political run-in like he grew used to the moment a vintage ship (a smuggling ship) decked out with the New Republic seal lands in his hangar. A rather short woman followed by a man in a vest step out of the ship. The first thing Din notices about the pair of them is the woman’s features. They tickle something in the back of his mind, like he might know someone she’s related to because Din has certainly never met her before --he would remember, and rate her up there with Cara Dune with respect to powerful women he has interacted with. The second thing he notices is the man --the quite handsome man, Din notes to himself-- assumes a protective stance towards his partner. They’re a couple, then. Din can work with that.   
Still new to dealing with potential political allies, Din holds back as Greef welcomes the two. Greef steps forward and shakes both of their hands; Bo-Katan follows suit, and Din was about to do the same before Bo-Katan speaks for him. “Senator Organa, Captain Solo, allow me to introduce our Mand’alor, Din Djarin. Din, this is Senator Leia Organa and her husband Captain Han Solo.”  
The man, Han apparently, scoffs as he steps forward to finally shake Din’s hand. “Pleasure to meet you,” Din offers as he also greets Leia with more skepticism. He can’t shake the feeling of familiarity that comes with Leia. The couple return the sentiments as the greeting party turns away, leading the envoy towards the meeting room where they could talk. Din allows everyone to precede him, not very keen on having a stranger at his back, especially after his experience on the prison ship.   
During the walk, Din witnesses Han make several sarcastic remarks to Leia who, despite her admonishments, laughs at every one of them. Once or twice she throws an apologetic smile back at Din who accepts it with an answering smile, albeit under the helmet. The path towards the meeting chambers briefly passes by the room Luke decided to teach in today, much to Din’s delight as he pauses for a second to lock eyes with the love of his life, who affirms with a nod that yes, he will be done shortly and yes, he will remember to put Grogu down for a nap before joining Din and the others for the meeting that he insisted on attending. Din spares a glance towards Grogu, who appeared at ease with his classmates, goofing off as their instructor was momentarily distracted.   
Satisfied with knowing that Luke will be along soon, Din caught up with the rest of his party as they entered the room. Everyone present settled into different seats in the circle of chairs, something Luke suggested as he had heard Yoda or Obi-Wan discuss it. Din didn’t argue.   
To tell the truth, Din didn’t pay all that much attention to the meeting; a little ways in, he noticed Han doing the same. The women on both ends seemed to know what they wanted and Han and Din were willing to let them hash it out as Greef facilitated the discussion, occasionally adding his two cents. Din felt great relief as he noticed the door opening. It’s not that he hates diplomacy, it’s just that he knows others are better at it than him, especially as an attractive gentleman who happens to be his husband planned on visiting later --that tended to distract Din more than almost anything else, Grogu being the top exception.   
Everyone else in the room also directed their attention towards the door, not that Din noticed. Greef and Bo-Katan both knew what to expect and resolved themselves to an impromptu break in the meeting while Han and Leia looked on in curiosity --Who could have the King of Mandalore so excited?  
Paying no mind to anyone else in the room, Luke entered and went straight towards Din, who stood up, the two embraced, and Luke pressed his head against Din’s helmet as they separated. A moment after the two guests had time to digest what they had witnessed, they simultaneously exclaimed, “Luke?” “Kid?” respectively.  
That caught both Luke and Din off-guard, although for different reasons. Luke quickly spun around to look at his sister and brother-in-law. Din outwardly appeared stoic while he furrowed his brows and tilted his head towards Luke in a questioning manner. Luke seemed very excited. “Leia? Han? Well, Din, you didn’t tell me the people from the senate were coming today! I would’ve canceled class!” Luke turned back towards Din in an accusatory manner.  
Din didn’t have a response other than replying, in a deadpan voice, “Sorry.” Luke chuckled and pushed at his shoulder while refocusing his attention on his other family.   
“Guys, this is my husband, Din,” he reintroduced as Luke pulled Din’s arm around his waist, eager for constant contact. Din kept his arm there. “And Din, this is my twin sister that I told you about, Leia, and her husband Han. He’s the one who got me off of Tatooine back in the day.”   
Luke and Leia shared a smile as Han replied, “Kid, you didn’t tell us that you married the King of Mandalore.”  
Luke gave a chuckle. “It never came up, and it’s quite recent.” He walked out of Din’s embrace, who remained standing despite everyone else sitting, and up to embrace Leia in a big hug. She reciprocated eagerly, unlike Han who accepted the hug if only because he did not like the consequences if he didn’t despite the smile that overtook his face. Perhaps he only smiled because Luke was absolutely beaming and if anyone has an infectious grin, it was the jedi.   
“So,” Luke continued as crossed the room back to Din, pushing his partner back onto the chair and taking a seat in his lap, “I believe we were discussing inducting Mandalore into the Senate’s intergalactic trade initiative.”


End file.
